Pegasus
Pegasus ( ; alternately ) is a recurring winged mount which presents in every Fire Emblem game and TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Overview Pegasi are a species of winged horses found in every Fire Emblem game since Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Pegasus are highly attuned to their rider's emotions and mind. They are extremely picky mounts and will generally only accept maidens as their riders. Once they form a bond with their rider, they become faithful lifelong partners. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Pegasi are revealed to be capable of living for many years through the detail of Elincia's pegasus, who belonged to her great-grandmother but still looks young and is able to accompany her into battles. Pegasi also tend to bond well with the descendants of their original riders, such as Cynthia who inherited her mother's pegasus after her passing. Prior to Fates, male riders were of extreme rarity, appearing only in the Mystery of the Emblem as enemy units only. They generally do not accept men to ride them alone, especially when untamed or without the presence of their riders. However, as long as their rider is mounted on them, a Pegasus will allow a man to ride on them. This is the reason why the Pegasus Knight class and its promotions throughout the franchise has been a female exclusive class in most games. Pegasi body and wings are normally pure white for all Pegasus Knight and Falcon Knight units. Fire Emblem Awakening introduced jet-black pegasi who are the mounts for the Dark Flier class. In the Japanese version of Fire Emblem Fates, the C-rank support between Selena and Subaki on the third path reveals the Pegasi shown in Hoshido are actually Tenma (天馬), a species of winged horses that are similar in appearance to Pegasi, but have an easier time accepting male riders, and the people of Hoshido called Pegasi holy beasts; the difference being a commonly known fact on the continent the game takes place in. Also, while Tenma allow men to ride them, on the other hand they're picky in general regarding riders of either gender and are generally unwilling for anyone ride them if their hearts are filled with hatred, as Hinoka stated in her C-Support with Subaki and her S-Support with a Male Corrin, as well as her Support with Caeda in Fire Emblem Warriors. Pegasus-mounted Classes *Pegasus Knight *Falcon Knight *Harrier *Pegasus Rider *Seraph Knight *Dark Flier *Princess Crimea (and Queen in the sequel) Etymology Pegasus is one of the most well-known creatures in Greek mythology, a flying horse usually depicted in pure white color. His father was Poseidon and his mother was the gorgon Medusa; he was born when Medusa was decapitated by Perseus. Trivia *While a Pegasus in Greek Mythology can be ridden by both genders, the Pegasus in the Fire Emblem franchise's insistence on having only female riders is a reference to Unicorns, who only allow pure hearted maidens to ride them. *Male enemy units have been seen riding Pegasi in the third game. **In the Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light ''manga, Julian and Rickard are seen riding Caeda's Pegasus, albeit with some difficulties. Since the manga was released some days after the third game, it might be a reference. *Karin in ''Thracia 776 says pegasi allowing males to ride them is very rare; either indicating there are exceptions, or referring to the rescue mechanic. *The following is a list of names given to Pegasi by their respective owners: **Titania (Vanessa) **Huey (Florina) **Annand (Fee) **Achaeus (Tana) **Murphy (Farina) **Hermes (Karin) **Ivis (Mahter) **Belfire (Sumia & Cynthia) **Aurora (Cordelia) Gallery File:Pegasus_concept_PoR.png|Concept art of the pegasi from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. File:Pegasus_concept_RD.png|Concept art of the pegasi from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. File:Echoes Pegasus Concept.png|Concept artwork of a pegasus from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Harrier steed Concept art.png|Concept artwork of a pegasus from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:MalePegasusKnight.jpg|A pegasus being ridden by a male. File:Pegasusknight animation.gif|A mounted pegasus from the GBA titles. File:Mahter battle.png|A mounted pegasus in TearRing Saga